


What It Is

by jennandanica



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	What It Is

This is the way it should be.

Hands cupping skull, laced into hair, forging deeper til there's no place left to go, breath to be taken as it can, if it can.

This is the way it's meant to be.

Hands and knees, head bowed low, pressed against pillows. Keening, trembling, shaking, begging.

God, oh god, this is the way it is.

Harder than hard. Rougher than rough.

Punishment.

For not being him.

"Sean? You okay?"

"Yeah... I'm brilliant."

This isn't the way it should be. Isn't the way it's meant to be.

But it is the way it is.


End file.
